memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)
| status = Decommissioned (2332) | yard = | laid = | launched = 2293 | comm = | decomm = 2332 | length = | beam = | diameter = | draft = | mass = | decks = | crew = | speed = | armament = | defenses = | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = Ecc.jpg | caption2 = |hideb=yes |hidec=yes }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) is an Starfleet vessel, under the command of Captain John Harriman. History The first mission of the Enterprise is to take a number of reporters, Captains James T. Kirk and Montgomery Scott and Commander Pavel Chekov on a ride around the solar system. It is during this demonstration that the Enterprise receives a distress call from the transport Lakul which, along with the Robert Fox, is transporting El-Aurian refugees from their homeworld. Being the only ship within range, the Enterprise responds – despite lacking a tractor beam, photon torpedoes, and medical staff. Harriman and his crew try to free the ships by a variety of means to no avail. After one of the ships is destroyed, Harriman takes Kirk's advice and takes the Enterprise into the rift. When the Enterprise gets within transporter range, Scott is able to rescue 47 out of the 150 people aboard the Lakul before its destruction. However the Enterprise is now trapped in the rift, and her hull integrity is failing fast. Scott believes the navigational deflector can be adapted to emit a blast that can free the ship. The reconfiguration requires manual adjustments, which Kirk performs. As the Enterprise moves free of the rift, an energy discharge from the rift strikes the ship near the deflector dish, shearing through several sections in the stardrive hull, including the area in which Kirk was working. With that area exposed to space, Kirk goes missing and is presumed dead. Later missions The Enterprise-B was repaired after the Nexus incident, and began regular duty. The Enterprise-B was involved in exploration beyond the Gourami sector, charting 142 star systems and making first contact with seventeen new civilizations prior to its decommission. Captain's Table anthology The aforementioned works depict the following highlights: 2301 — Demora Sulu is promoted to first officer. 2311 — Following the Tomed Incident with the Romulan Star Empire, Capt. Harriman steps down, and Demora Sulu is promoted to Captain. 2315 — Capt. Sulu gives up command—for one year—to care for her terminally ill paternal grandmother, Hana Shimizu. 2332 — The is commissioned. In the "Ship’s Legacy" section of the officially licensed Enterprise-B cut-away poster by Christopher Cushman; a Captain Tomas Johnson, Jr. is listed as a commanding officer. This would suggest that he was the captain during Demora Sulu’s leave of absence, however, no additional information is given about him. Command Crew *Commanding officer: **Captain John Harriman (2293-2311) **Captain Demián Rendón (briefly in 2303) **Captain Demora Sulu (2311-2315, 2316-2332) **Captain Thomas Johnson Jr. (before 2332) **Captain William George (Unknown) *First officer: **Commander Tracy Dane (2294-2301) **Commander Demora Sulu (2301-2311) **Commander Xintal Linojj (2311) *Chief engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Rafaele Buonarroti (2303-2311) **Lieutenant Commander Michael Jennings (Unknown) *Science officer: **Lieutenant Voight (2293) **Lieutenant Maggie Thompson (2294) **Lieutenant Narayn'Ka (Unknown) **Ensign Borona Fenn (2311) *Security chief: **Ensign Kris Hernandez (2294-2311) **Lieutenant Tenger (2311) *Tactical officer: **Lieutenant Ramesh Kanchumurthi (2311) **Ensign Verant (2311) *Chief medical officer: **Lieutenant Metcalfe (2294) **Commander Leonard McCoy (temporary in 2395) **Lieutenant Commander Rod Michaels (2295-2311) **Lieutenant Uta Morell (2311) **Lieutenant Kate Giles (Unknown) *Communications officer: **Commander Mark Tobiaston (2293-2311) **Lieutenant Ramesh Kanchumurthi (2311) **Lieutenant Z'on (2294) *Flight Controller: **Ensign Demora Sulu (2293-2301) **Lieutenant Commander Xintal Linojj (2311) *Navigator: **Lieutenant Commander Marruu (2293) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Magnus (2293) **Ensign Tommy Singer (2293, KIA) **Ensign Tolek (2311) External links Category:Excelsior class starships Category:Federation starships Category:Starships named Enterprise